Amor Platónico
by ika-oni
Summary: Drables sobre Ezio y Leonardo.   shonen-ai no yaoi.
1. Encuentro

Hola, aquí yo con una nueva historia sobre Ezio y Leonardo (amo esta pareja). La razón de por qué esta historia, bueno, todo empezó una tarde (lo sé, parece cuento XD) en que estaba viendo Assassins Creed Slash y de pronto recordé una plática con mi maestra de historia, en la cual me explicaba de donde venia el termino Amor Platónico, asi que le doy gracias a mi maestra que me dio inspiración para hacer esta historia (aunque dudo que lea esto pero no hace daño agradecer)

Disclaimer: AC no es mío y no gano nada escribiendo esto.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Como toda historia tiene un inicio, en este caso cuando nuestros protagonistas se encontraron.

Ezio como buen hijo acompañaba a su madre hacer unos recados, iban caminando hacia el taller del pintor Leonardo Da Vinci a recoger unas pinturas.

La madre de Ezio toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta por un chico de pelo rubio semi-largo y ojos azules (N/A: todo un uke violable).

-Hola Leonardo-

-_Madonna _María – le saluda con un beso en el cachete.

-Este es mi hijo Ezio – presenta al chico que tiene a su lado.

-_Molto onorado – _hace una leve inclinación

-El _onore _es mío – responde Ezio haciendo también una leve inclinación

Leonardo se retiro a recoger las pinturas que venían a recoger, mientras la madre de Ezio sobre la importancia de tener un aprecio sobre la pintura. Cuando Leonardo regreso dejo las pinturas en la entrada que pronto fueron recogidas por Ezio por petición de su madre y fueron caminando hasta la casa de los Auditores

Continuaron caminando y hablando sobre su trabajo como pintor, cuando llegaron se despidieron con la esperanza de volverse a verse.

Leonardo cuando regreso a su taller, recapacito sobre su encuentro con el joven Ezio Auditore. A pesar de su corta edad Ezio ya había ganado cierta reputación, gracias a sus peleas con los Pazzi y por la gran fama de su familia, por eso ya había oído ciertas cosas sobre él, y le tenía cierto respeto y admiración por qué Ezio por lo visto era un chico fuerte y valiente, cosas que Leonardo carecía. Además de que era bien parecido y carismático, por eso tal vez era bien conocido entre las mujer.

Y Leonardo sin darse cuenta ya había caído enamorado del joven Ezio

.+.+.+.+.+.

¿Cómo quedo?, lo se está corto, pero es un drable y si adivinaron todos los demás cap van a hacer drables y no van estar en orden de tiempo, por lo que lo siento si se llegan confundir.

Y antes de retirarme me dejan un rewiew aunque sea para criticar.

MATTA NE X3


	2. Celos

Waaaaaa, ya hice el 2 cap (que rápido, ¿verdad?), estoy de muy buen humor y si me preguntan por qué es que hoy es el CAF 2011 en mi ciudad. Kyaaaa estoy tan feliz además que participare en el concurso cosplay. Bueno, creo que ya me los distraje mucho. Disfruten del cap.

Disclaimer: No no no no no y no. No me pertenece AC (no me lo tienen que recordar ¬¬)

Advertencias: Spoiler del AC Broterhood sobre las memorias reprimidas de Cristina.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y ¿Por qué esta tan molesto? pensaba eso mientras destruía su propia taller, no le importaba si destruía unos de proyectos, después de todo el era listo podía volver hacerlo si se le venía la gana, pero eso no es lo importante ¿verdad? Si no lo que importa es porque está enojado. Todo paso hace unas horas.

.+.+.+._Flash Black_.+.+.+.

_Todo inicio cuando Leonardo le iba a dar una gran noticia, pero para él no era tan buena. Leonardo camino hacia un puente en donde pudo ver a Ezio avanzar hacia él._

_-Esperaba verte esta noche – dijo el feliz, aunque él quería que fuera para otras cosas._

_-No tengo mucho tiempo. La fiesta del dogo empieza muy pronto – dijo Ezio cortante._

_-Es que tengo noticias. Dicen que Cristina Vespucio – quería callarse pero sabía que Ezio estaría feliz – ha venido al carnaval. ¿No estaban muy unidos antes? – por desgracia para Leonardo muy unidos._

_-Antes – dijo Ezio, cosa que alegro a Leonardo._

_-Quizá no debería decírtelo – tenía razón, no debió haberlo porque al final terminaría con dolor – Ha venido con su marido, no se alegrara de verte – esperaba que con eso se detuviera, no quería que saliera corriendo detrás de Cristina, pero no paso eso sino todo lo contrario_

_-No, es prefecto – al oír esas palabras su corazón se rompió - ¡Estamos en carnaval! Con esta mascara, ni siquiera sabrá que soy yo. Conozco la forma de llamar su atención. Grazie, amico – ni siquiera la palabra gracias lo había alegrado tanto como lo hacía antes._

_Y asi fue como Ezio se retiro para realizar su plan de amor._

_.+.+.+Fin del Flash Black+.+.+._

-Maldición – maldijo mientras seguía con su cólera - ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba enojado, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue calmando. Después que termino su enojo, pudo ver como dejo su propio taller. Suspiro, ahora tenía que limpiar.

Se sorprendía las emociones que su amigo le hacía sentir y como lo hacía actuar, aunque sus acciones de antes de ¿quién fue la culpa?. Pues de él, obviamente sin tan solo se hubiera callado no estaría enfrentando esto. Pensaba que si Ezio era feliz el también, y asi era, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente.

Tenía que saberlo, Ezio obviamente iría detrás de Cristina, no importaba si era casada o no, el era muy decidido y Leonardo muy tontamente lo había lanzado a los brazos de ella. Ahora es muy posible que estuvieran en un rincón besándose y su enojo crecía con tan solo imaginar eso.

Y asi fue como Leonardo conoció los celos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Yupiiiiiii, termine. Me gusto mucho como termino a ustedes no?. Bueno, si leyeron el inicio como sabrán estoy muy feliz por lo que hoy acepto de todo comentarios, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y hasta acepto críticas destructivas.

Pero antes de irme quiero decir de donde salió este cap, bueno muy simple. Se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción en la que una mujer ayudaba a la persona de la que estaba enamorada a estar con otras mujeres, a mi me pareció tonto pero la verdad es que si pasa y yo solo digo ¡Mujeres no se hagan la vida difícil declárense a ese amor que tienen y no sufran!

Bueno, eso es todo me retiro pero ¿me dejan un rewiew? plisssss

MATTA NE X3


	3. Traición

El dolor no dejaba de pasar, lenta y dolorosamente, llevaba días y aun así aunque puede no detuvo ese dolor al instante. Pero es que no podía, considerando todo lo que pasaría si les dijera pararan, no, no podía darse el lujo de parar aguantaría todo lo que pudiera, todo.

_Solo por el_

-_Vamos, Leonardo tienes que ser fuerte_ – Pensaba mentalmente, mientras intentaba pensar otras cosas que lo distrajeran. Piensa lo que haría él.

Todas las veces que lo había salvado, las veces en que arriesgo su vida por él, las veces que lo alegro, las veces que lo motivo a lograr inventar cosas nuevas, las veces que le presto dinero, las veces que repitió una y otra vez el amor y cariño que le tenía (N/A: aclaro que de amistad).

-Vaya, este hombre sí que resiste – comento un guardia, obviamente frustrado pero con emoción al ver que ponía continuar con esa dulce tortura muy pocos como el adoraban su trabajo de hacer sufrir a gente, y claro llegaba hasta ser bueno e ingenioso en ello.

Ya habían probado varias cosas: el aplasta pulgares, el cepo chino, la cigüeña, el péndulo, etc. Todas ellas las había aguantado con orgullo pero eso también se debía a tener cierta costumbre a esas cosas (a pesar que se comentaba que era sadomasoquista, cosa que no era cierta). Su gran resistencia se debía a que no era la primera que lo torturaban, y no es que fuera un criminal frecuente, sino que su homosexualidad era muy rumoreada y esto provocaba la visita de cleros y guardias no deseados.

El dolor, hace unas horas, había dejado de ser una molestia. El único dolor que sentía ahora era en sus manos, el aplasta pulgares, era uno de los aparatos que le dejaba dolor por varios días, y por desgracia del pintor, hacía que se retrasara más por sus trabajos de lo que ya estaba.

-Levantarlo, quieren hablar con el – Menciona un guardia con una escolta atrás parece que traen una persona importante atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! – Un ruido molesto sale de los labios del guardia que torturaba a Leonardo – todavía no terminamos con el ya casi habla – y una última vez lo miro con una cara de placer, por lo visto, aun tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Pues un casi no me basta – y así el misterioso escoltado salió a hacer de presencia.

-Ce…..sar…..Borg….ia – Nombro entrecortada Leonardo, estaba deshidratado el agua hace días que se le había negado.

-El mismo y en presencia – Dijo orgulloso de que lo conociera – Veras, realmente, eres un hombre interesante pues no todos los días la familia más poderosa de todas te ofrece un empleo como inventor de su armamento y tal propuesta es rechazada ¿Acaso debería pensar que estas con el Asesino?

-Yo….no se… de que…..me….ha…..blas – Cesar no le había creído y se notaba en su mirada de enojo, y sin poder ignorar el hecho de que le hayan mentido en su cara tan vilmente su mal temperamento salió a relucir.

Lo había agarrado del cuello azotándolo contra la pared, por eso, la sangre de Leonardo salió por su boca manchando las ropas del Borgia y sus manos, que con enojo apretó más el agarre, dejando casi sin aire que respirar al pobre pintor.

-Mira pequeña sabandija – Su paciencia ya se había acabado (tampoco que hubiera durado tanto) – De aquí solo sales de una forma muerto – en ese momento saco una daga cuya punta estaba peligrosamente en el vientre de Leonardo – o vives trabajando para mí, y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Ya….. – respiro, se le hacia difícil hablar con tan poco aire – te….. di…je….. que….. no – Sus palabras se callaron de repente no porque Leonardo lo quisiera.

La daga, pero cómo es posible ni siquiera le había tiempo de decir su respuesta, le había encajado la daga en el vientre ¡Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sabe si va a sobrevivir! Y Leonardo lo sabía por sus conocimientos de medicina, ese golpe lo mataría si no era atendido inmediatamente.

Lo soltó un momento, tan solo un momento y los dos sabían para que eran esos segundos, segundos que lo harían vivir pero de los que siempre se arrepentirá….

-¡Esta bien acepto! – Grito antes de sacar su último y desmayarse en las manos de Cesar Borgia, que con una sonrisa celebraba su victoria.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bueno, ya llevaba tiempo sin publicar (demasiado diría yo y me imagino que ustedes) y por lo que ven inicie con algo corto y simple pero por lo menos mis ganas de escribir regresaron asi que algo bueno si hay :3 por si no se ubicaron bien en este capitulo es cuando los Borgia obligan a Leonardo a construir armas en AC Broterhood.

No prometo publicar más seguido, a pesar, de que se acercan las vacaciones de semana pero solo tengo una semana de descanso y que además me ofrecieron todo pagado participar en un concurso en Estados Unidos que será en la semana que tengo mi única semana de vacaciones -.- pero todo es posible pues me he dado que entre mas ansiedad tengo mas creatividad y mas ganas me dan de escribir (?)

MATTA NE X3


End file.
